


Вместе

by 005_stkglm, WTF_The_Eagle_2018



Category: The Eagle of the Ninth - Rosemary Sutcliff, The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011), The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 01:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/005_stkglm/pseuds/005_stkglm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_The_Eagle_2018/pseuds/WTF_The_Eagle_2018
Summary: Название:ВместеАвтор:WTF The Eagle 2018Размер:драббл, 946 словПейринг/Персонажи:Марк/ЭскаКатегория:слэшЖанр:драмаРейтинг:RПредупреждения:смерть персонажейЗадание:Загробный мир





	Вместе

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Вместе  
>  **Автор:** **WTF The Eagle 2018**  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 946 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Марк/Эска  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** драма  
>  **Рейтинг:** R  
>  **Предупреждения:** смерть персонажей  
>  **Задание:** Загробный мир

Проблема в том, что Эска внезапно вспоминает, и от этого все вокруг начинает выглядеть неправильным. 

Отец и братья бахвалятся очередным добытым на охоте вепрем, жаря ломти с толстым краем нагулянного осеннего сала над очагом. Едят, запивая брагой — а Эска сидит рядом и тоже ест, поддакивая. Но когда отворачивается, чтобы найти свой нож — и как только тот выскользнул из ножен, хороший же нож, с рукоятью из оливы, ее для этого ножа делал... то видит, как кости собираются вместе, как медленно нарастает на них полупрозрачное мясо и как вепрь, похрюкивая, смотрит налитыми кровью глазами на отца и братьев — а потом убегает в лес.

Хмель выветривается из головы, и все вокруг делается блеклым. Синяя туника, которой так радуется мать, уже не того глубокого оттенка летнего вечернего неба, а блеклая, едва ли серо-голубая. А у матери через лицо проступают разрубленные кости черепа — потому что Эска помнит, что тот легионер ударил ее мечом по лицу.

Он стоит у загона с лошадями. Увы, теперь, когда он вспомнил, потомки коней из царских конюшен иценов, столь желанные для всех племен, выглядят едва ли не клячами или даже чучелами. Возьми старую лошадиную шкуру, сплети из ивняка каркас и натяни на него шкуру, подбей соломой и опавшей листвой... и получишь ненастоящую лошадь, которую делают специально для похорон, ибо на Закатных Островах воин должен сражаться и охотиться. 

Так же, как делают отец и братья. 

Которые не видят, что все вокруг ненастоящее, что вся их добыча — всего лишь морок, и что даже их копья — лишь тени копий. 

И еще Эске кажется, что он не может вспомнить что-то — или кого-то — очень важного. Важного для него.

Он сжимает ладонь на рукояти ножа и проговаривает про себя несколько раз: «Я не помню и не могу вспомнить». 

И осекается, понимая, что думает на другом языке — и зажимает ладонями рот, чтобы случайно не произнести рвущееся из груди имя.

МАРК. 

От испуга он делает шаг назад — и с размаху усаживается на толкнувшуюся под колени скамью.

* * * 

— Ты заслужил, — говорит Цезарь, протягивая ему кубок. — Вернуть Орла. Возродить Легион. Разве это не основание для награды? Разве это не повод для триумфа?

О да.

Цветочные лепестки снегом падают с верхних этажей зданий и с крыш храмов, дым благовоний смешивается с вонью клоаки, ветер пытается поколебать тяжелые знамена. Под звуки труб, под барабаны и завывания флейт Девятый Испанский печатает шаг по мостовой — и золотые орлы парят в голубом небе, и гордо плывет рядом с ними вышитая золотом на пурпуре знамени надпись S.P.Q.R., «Сенат и граждане Рима».

Сегодня Рим, Сенат и граждане Рима ликуют — Рим любит триумфы.

Девятый Испанский идет вперед — так же, как шел от Каллевы до Лугдунума, так же, как шел за Адрианов Вал, и одетые в праздничные одежды люди по обеим сторонам процессии кричат приветствия и салютуют. Стоящий на платформе Цезарь милостиво улыбается, поднимая кубок, и приобнимает Марка за плечи — и Марк тоже салютует толпе и пригубливает фалерно, густое, терпкое вино триумфа, десятилетия зревшее в темноте амфор и в тиши подвалов, чтобы быть выпитым во время праздника.

Его праздника.

Сенаторы кивают ему, и он кивает в ответ — все фамилии Рима приветствуют его. Но Марк видит, как сквозь мёд улыбок просвечивают зависть, раздражение и злость.

Змея легиона ползет через Город, прорезая толпу насквозь, — и все вокруг радуются. Легион вернулся с победой, Легион завоевал славу Цезарю и Риму, Легион покорил новые племена — а значит, будут праздники, значит, будут раздачи хлеба, вина и оливкового масла, можно будет поглазеть на диковинки из далеких земель, гладиаторские игры и заработать пару ассов на ставках. 

Марк переводит взгляд на толпу, но видит только раззявленные рты — «дай, дай, дай еще, мало, мало, мало!!! Ты скуп, хозяин праздника! Ты придерживаешь лучшие куски! Лей вино, кидай нам жареное мясо, мы еще не утолили свой голод!»

Вот и все, ради чего он сражался. На мгновение ему делается грустно, а потом в толпе мелькают рыжая макушка и обрезанное ухо, а потом будто ветром приносит: «Центурион наконец вернулся домой?»

Марк орет во всю глотку, так, как не орал на стене форта Иски Думнониев, потому что еще миг, и толпа скроет от него невысокого бритта.

— ЭСКА!!!!

И спрыгивает с платформы, ударяясь головой о бронзовый щит.

* * *

Они смотрят друг на друга, сидя на кухне фермы — их фермы. Эска сидит на лавке, а Марк держится за лоб, которым вписался в бронзовый котел, который висит над холодным очагом. За окном — пустое синее небо и безмолвие.

Марк прерывает молчание первым: 

— Это был мой триумф, — и Эска откликается: 

— И жизнь, полная удовольствий — так, как ее представляли… в моем племени.

Они не говорят «потому что на самом деле мы мертвы» — это ясно обоим, — и не задаются вопросом, как очутились здесь. Просто поднимаются наверх, в спальню, где два ложа сдвинуты рядом, и одеяла из серой шерсти наброшены друг на друга, а рядом — руку протяни — стоит кувшин с разбавленным водой вином, и чуть слышно потрескивают в жаровне угли. 

Тела плавятся, вжимаясь друг в друга, пока они утоляют жажду, которую невозможно утолить. И в тысячный раз это будет как в первый, и в последний — как в первый. 

— Наверное, это даже хорошо, что я не помню, как умер, — бормочет Эска, утыкаясь лбом в плечо Марка, после того, как они наконец переводят дух.

— Наверное, — Марк задумчиво проводит ладонью по его спине и закрывает глаза, чувствуя, как Эска сжимает ладонью его предплечье и двигается, чтобы накинуть на них обоих одеяла. — Что будем делать завтра? 

— Не знаю. Попробуем выйти из дома? 

— Попробуем. Если правда то, чему учат философы, впереди у нас вечность, варвар. Вечность с тобой? Не этого я ждал.

Эска тихо смеется, и Марк невольно улыбается в ответ, услышав:

— Думаю, мы найдем, чем заняться, центурион. 

Они уже почти засыпают, когда в окно заглядывает луна, и мокрый нос подныривает под одеяла — а потом Волчок сворачивается клубком на их ногах, негромко ворча — так же, как делал это всякий раз, когда не мог сразу найти их.


End file.
